Gintoki and his new Life
by Knight-kun
Summary: When Kintoki kicked him out of town, Gin knew he had to start a new life. He finds a weird town that can decrease a person's age. What will he do? Will he try to go back to his old friends? Or stay with his new friends? Read to find out. Rated: M for language
1. The Fresh Start

I do not own

Gintama

* * *

"If I were you, I would get out of Edo and never come back!" Yelled Kintoki, with the whole town behind him. "I get it. I get it." Said Gin, slowly getting up from the ground. "I just have to leave, right?" Asked Gin, swaying as he got up. "And never return" Added on Kintoki. "Then you won't hurt anyone, right?" Asked Gin. "Yup. I'll protect everyone, without letting them get hurt, unlike you." Smirked Kintoki, smirking. "Fine, I'll go." Said Gin. "Hmph" Smirked Kintoki in triumph. "JUST KIDDING!" Exclaimed Gintoki, as he rushes towards Kintoki, ready to punch him. Suddenly, something hit him. Suddenly, something hit him, but it wasn't Kintoki. It was Kagura and Shinpachi, " We told you, not the hurt Kin-san!" They exclaimed. Gin was on the ground, holding his swollen cheek, shocked. "Hmph." Smirked Kintoki in triumph. "Fine. I'll leave...but, you better take good care of those two. Who knows what kind of trouble they can get in too." Said Gintoki, as he stood up and started to walk away,while picking his nose. Kintoki smirked in victory, as Kagura and Shinpachi looked at each other, sadly. "Why did he looked so sad, aru?" Wondered Kagura. "Why do I...feel...sad?" Wondered Shinpachi.

**(With** **Gintoki) **

'I might as well just let them live the rest of their lives with the Gin they want. Who am I to stop them? Maybe now I don't have to deal with their annoying yelling and problems.' Thought Gintoki. Gintoki stopped in the middle of the forest, "Ah! The sun is too bright! Why is it so bright on a sad day?! Huh?! Gintama is over! Does the creator also hate Gin-san?! Huh?!" Exclaimed Gin, as he fell backwards on the ground, arm over his eyes. Suddenly, a bright light hits him. "Huh?" Said Gin, in wonder and confusion. He blinked a couple of times. "HUH?!" Exclaimed Gin, in shock, as the light shined brighter on him.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

When Gintoki woke up, he was feeling strange. "Man. What was that?" Wondered Gin, as he rubbed his head. 'Huh? M-my h-hands are s-smaller? W-w-what? Huh?' Thought Gin, in a panic. There was a rustle in the bushes, Gin snapped out of his shock and looks around. "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed an unknown boy, who looked around the age of twelve. Gin screamed back in fear. "Hi! My name is Akashi! What's your name?" Asked Akashi. Akashi had Brown hair and bright blue eyes, and he had a scar over his nose. Akashi was wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck and grey training pants, along with some combat boots . He also had some finger less gloves on, that reached the upper arm."My name is Gintoki-" Said Gin, before he got cut off by Akashi. "Gintoki is your name?! That's so cool! Do you mind if I called you Gin?!" Exclaimed Akashi, as he bombed Gintoki with questions. "Y-yeah sure, you can call me Gin. Everyone does" Said Gintoki. "Awsome! So, what re you doing all the way out here?" Asked Akashi, curiosity in his eyes. "Just looking for a place to live, I guess." Said Gin, as he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have a place to live?" Asked Akashi. "Yeah...The people from my old town thought I was a bad person so they kicked me out and banned me." Explained Gintoki, looking down while rubbing his head. "Hmmm...Oh! I know a perfect place for you!" Exclaimed Akashi, "Follow me!" He exclaimed, dragging along Gintoki.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

Gintoki and Akashi arrived at the place Akashi was talking about, and it was HUGE. It was a giant mansion painted a cream/beige color, that was surrounded by trees and there was vines growing on the walls of the mansion. It looked there was a room inside the roof, and not an attic but an actual room. "Holy shit. THIS IS A BIG HOUSE! MY LAST HOUSE WAS JUST A SHITTY APARTMENT!" Exclaimed Gintoki, in clear shock. "Haha! Really? All houses in this town is this big." Laughed off Akashi. "H-how am I supposed to pay for this" Wondered Gintoki, still in shock. "Pay? You don't have to pay for it. No one owns this house and no one is selling it. It's just up fr grabs to whoever want it and is willing to clean it up." Explained Akashi, hands behind his head. "Wha-? Really?! It's just up for grabs?!" Asked Gin, ready to take the mansion. "Yep. If you want, I can help you clean up this place." Said Akashi, walking towards the house. "R-really? But I barely know you." Said Gin, slowly following up to Akashi. "Yeah, but you seem like you had a bad past." Answered Akashi, stepping over a large vine. "Wha-? How did you know?" Asked an astonished Gin. "I can tell by your eyes." Said Akashi, opening the door to mansion. Gintoki just stood there shocked. "Hehe. Nothing can get past my eyes." Said Akashi, pointing to his eye, while winking.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

Gintoki and Akashi were going town to get some cleaning supplies, as they walked through town people were greeting Akashi and was giving Gintoki odd looks. "Hey. Why is everyone giving me weird looks?" Whispered Gintoki to Akashi. "Oh, That. It's because you're new to town, but once I do this everyone will stop giving you looks." Whispered back Akashi. "Do what?" Questioned Gintoki, raising an eyebrow. "This." Said Akashi. They were at the center of the town, where mostly everyone was, Akashi stood up on a couple of boxes and yelled out, "EVERYONE! THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND GINTOKI! HE IS NEW TO TOWN. HE WAS BANNED OUT OF HIS OLD TOWN. SO PLEASE TREAT HIM KINDLY." Exclaimed Akashi, as everyone was looking at him. Everyone chorused out an 'Okay~' and then went back to what they were doing. Akashi jumped down, and turned to Gintoki while smiling. "Now no one will give you weird looks. Also don't worry, we do that with all new residents to this town." Explained Akashi. Gin said nothing, considering he saw and experienced weirder things. "Now, c'mon! Let's go get the supplies we need." Said Akashi, walking away.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

As they were walking to the supplies store, Gintoki saw people wielding swords, and was curious. "Hey, Akashi?" Asked Gintoki, looking around. "Hmmm?" Hummed Akashi, without a care in the world. "Are Samurai legal here?" Questioned Gintoki. "Yep. So are Ninjas. And assuming the question, I believe you were from Edo, correct?" Asked Akashi. "Y-yeah. How did you kn-?" Asked Gin, but was once again cut off by Akashi. "Hey, look! We're here!" Yelled out Akashi, pointing at the cleaning supplies store.

* * *

I had this Idea in my head since Gintama restarted and I decided to finally post it. I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while now, but winter break just started for me and I will be updating during the break. Akashi is my own OC if you guys were wondering and vote on my poll on what you want for the next fanfic! Thts is, so plz review!


	2. The start of the new Odd Jobs

I do not own

Gintama.

Only Akashi

* * *

As Gintoki and Akashi walked in, they were greeted by two girls, one with pink hair and one with purple hair. "Hey Sakura. Good morning to you Hitomi." Said Akashi, as he greeted the pink haired girl with a bright smile, and the purple haired girl with a polite bow. One of the girls had beautiful long flowing pink hair, and was a pink shirt with little panda's on it, she was also wearing denim Capri shorts that reaches the knees. She had a happy expression etched on her face, she had beautiful pink eyes that can make you think of springtime just by looking at them. The other girl, had beautiful long lavender hair and was tied up in a long flowing pony tail. She was wearing a black hoodie that said 'I kill Zombies for the BLOOD BATH!' and had some red on it, acting as the blood. She was also wearing purple skinny jeans and combat boots had a pair of glasses decorating her face, and had the most beautiful pair of eyes you will ever see. Her eyes seem to show her personalty and shows the aura around her."Hey Aka-chan!" The pink haired girl greeted brightly. "Good _afternoon_, Akashi." Said the purple haired girl, as she added emphasis to 'afternoon'. "Hehe, I mean. Good afternoon Hitomi." Said Akashi, as he bowed once again. "Aka-chan! Who's that guy with the white perm?" Asked Sakura, as she attacked Akashi's arm. "W-well-" Said Akashi, before he got cut off by Hitomi. "He is Gintoki. Akashi announced it at town square today at exactly, 11:45am." Explained Hitomi, ignoring the shocked look on Gintoki's face. "H-h-how d-did you kn-?" Stuttered out Gin, before getting cut off by Hitomi. "Know? That is very simple. I know everything." Said Hitomi, pushing her glasses up, as they gleamed from the fluorescent light coming from the ceiling.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"So, Aka-chan. What do you need?" Beamed Sakura, as she asked Akashi. "Huh? Oh! We need some things to clean up that old house in the woods." Explained Akashi, hoping they knew what he was talking about. "Eh?" Said Sakura, in confusin as she tilted her head. At that action, Akashi blushed as Gintoki only stared in confusion. "Umm..." Said Gintoki, unsure on what to do. "Oh, Gin! This is Sakura" Said Akashi, as he gestures to Sakura as she bows. "And this is Hitomi." Said Akashi, as he gestures to Hitomi as she just looks away, with a small tint of blush on her face. "They're sisters, who were originally twins until something happened and messed up the hair and eye color. Sakura is the sweet and nice one, Hitomi is the cruel and tsundere one. OW!" Explained Akashi, right before he got hit by Hitomi. "What?! What I'd say!?" Whined Akashi, rubbing the spot where Hitomi hit him on the head. "I am NOT a tsumdere." Said Hitomi, as she glares at Akashi.

**(Hitomi's POV) **

'The guy with the perm looks like an a lazy ass, but if you give him a second look, he looks pretty...handsome...Ah! What in the name of fuck?! What am I thinking?! I just met the fucking guy. Oh wait, Akashi is talking about us. WHO IS HE CALLING AN TSUNDERE?!' Thought Hitomi, before she hit Akashi. "I am NOT a tsundere." I said, giving him my scariest glare.

**(Normal POV) **

"Okay. Okay. You're not a tsundere. Geez." Said Akashi, with his hands up as he backs away from Hitomi. "Then, Hi-chan? Why were you blushing when Gin-chan looked at you?" Asked Sakura, curious. "Hmph. None of your damn business." Said Hitomi, as she walks away to the back of the store. "Um...What just happened?" Asked Gintoki, finally saying something. "Nothing, just a daily thing for us." Explained Akashi, turning his head to face Gintoki. "Okay? I have a question. Why doesn't any of you have last names?" Asked Gintoki, curious why they never said their full names. "Well...Do you have one?" Asked Akashi, sweating. "Yeah, its Sa-sa...sa...CRAP! HOW DO I FORGET MY OWN LAST NAME?!" Yelled out Gintoki, frustrated about forgetting his own name. "Hehe..." Laughed Akashi, watching Gin panic. "HUH?! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! HUH?!" Said Gin, his face getting closer to Akashi's. People were starting to stare at them as they were yelling. "No. Its just that...that happened to all of us." Explained Akashi, putting his hands up as a sign of surrender. "What do you me-?" Asked Gintoki, before getting cut off by Hitomi, again. "Here." Said Hitomi, as she throws a bag of cleaning supplies at Gintoki and Akashi. "Oh! Thank you, Hitomi!" Thanked Akashi, as he picked them up. "Hmph. Let me guess, put it on your tab, again?" Asked Hitomi, crossing her arms. "Hehe...Yep." Said Akashi, embarrassed. "You have a tab? Seriously? I didn't have any money back in Edo and I never had a tab." Said Gintoki, in amusement.

"Really? Where did you get the money?" Asked Akashi, feeling defeated by the newcomer. "I worked." Answered Gintoki, like its the most obvious thing in the world. "I feel my worker's pride has been broken in a million pieces." Mumbled Akashi, as he sits in the corner, depressed. "Where did you used to work as Gin-chan?" Asked Sakura, once again curious. "I owned my own business. I worked odd jobs, it was called 'Odd Jobs Gin'. But an asshole took over and kicked me out of town." Explained Gintoki, as he shrugs. Akashi's ears perked up as he the last part. "That's so cool, Gin-chan!" Said Sakura, amazed. "Hmph. I guess that is pretty good for lazy trash like you." Said Hitomi, smirking. "Wait,you said someone took over your business. How did that happened?" Asked Akashi, as he got up and walked towards the three. "My workers deiced to rebal against me and looked for a replacement while I was celebrating the holidays. Then the replacement convinced the whole town to kick me out and banned me for life from ever coming back." Explained Gintoki, feeling betrayed by his friends and family.

Everyone was silent after Gintoki's explanation, and the atmosphere was depressing. "Well...We can start our own Odd jobs, right here!" Said Sakura, trying get rid of the depressing atmosphere. "That's right! We can start one too! And Gin can be the leader!" Agreed Akashi, sweating from the atmosphere. "...Yeah, sure. And we can make it better than the old one." Said Gintoki, smiling. "What about you, Hitomi? Will you be joining us?" Asked Akashi, looking at Hitomi. "Hmph. Fine, but only because I feel bad for that lazy trash." Said Hitomi, pushing her glasses back up. 'Tsundere' Thought Gintoki and Akashi. "ALRIGHT! Let's go to work!" Exclaimed Akashi, cheerfully. 'They're exactly like them.' Gintoki thought sadly, as he followed them back to the new 'Odd Jobs Gin'.

* * *

Merry Christmas people! I hope you guys have a good one. Also plz vote on my poll on what you guys want for the new fanfiction. That's it for now, so plz review! and one again, Merry Christmas!

**Note:**

**Akashi, Sakura and Hitomi is my oc**


	3. The Mess!

I do not own

Gintama

**only my OCC - **

**Akashi, Sakura and Hitomi**

**NOTE - The character Anna, is not an OC. She is my friend, that is guest starring in this chapter and some in the future.**

* * *

"So this is your house Gi-chan?" Asked Sakura. 'Gi-chan?' Thought Gintoki, as he heard the new nickname. "Yeah, this is my new home and new Odd Jobs Gin." Said Gin, as he looked at the old mansion sadly,remembering the memories from the old 'Odd Jobs Gin'. "Well then, let's get working!" Exclaimed Akashi, trying to wake Gin from his trance. "Huh?Oh! Oh...Yeah, let's get working." Said Gin, as snaps out of his trance. As they were working, Sakura's cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh! An-chan! What's up? Me? Im just helping my friends Gi-chan fix his new house up. Do you wanna help? Really!? That's great! Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye bi~" Said Sakura as she talked with her friend 'An-chan'. "Was that Anna?" Asked Akashi, as Sakura finished her conversation through her phone. "Yup! An-chan says she wanna help Gi-chan fix up his house. So I'm gonna go get her, okay?" Explained Sakura, as she outs her phone away. "Okay! Hurry because, who knows how long it will take to clean this house up." Said Akashi, looking up at the house. "Hey, who is 'An-chan'?" Asked Gintoki, confused about everything that just happened? "Anna is Sakura's friend. I can't really explain her personalty so, you're just gonna have to wait and see." Said Akashi, looking away from Gintoki. "Okay..." Responded Gintoki, as he gave Akashi a weird look. 'That was weird...Eh. Oh well.' Thought Gintoki, as he started to pick his nose, like he always does.

**~Time Skip~ **

"Hey!~ I'm back! And I brought An-chan!" Exclaimed Sakura, as she runs towards the group with one hand holding a plastic bag and the other holding another's hand. "Finally. What took you so long?" Asked an irritated Hitomi, as she stood up from her squatting position when she heard her twin's voice. When Hitomi fully got up, you can see her annoyed expression and her hair with leaves and twigs sticking out random places. There was a small moment of silence, until everyone started to burst out laughing. "W-WHAT?!" Exclaimed an flustered Hitomi, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!". "Y-Your -Pft- hair! I-Its -HAHAHA- hilarious!" Exclaimed Akashi, explaining to Hitomi while laughing. Hitomi was fuming when she heard that and started to yell at the laughing four, "S-SHUT UP! STOPPING LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" She exclaimed as she ruffles the leaves and twigs out of her hair. Gin was the first to stop laughing and said "You know, its okay to laugh at yourself. A little happiness in life doesn't hurt, you have the rest of you life to act serious. You should enjoy your youth while you still have it." At that comment, Hitomi stopped yelling at the trio and stopped for a brief moment. A smile slowly started to form on Hitomi's face and she started to laugh, the laughing trio stopped laughing and started to stare at Hitomi as if she was an alien. "Oh my God...This is the first time I ever heard Hitomi laugh." Said Sakura, amazed at what her twin is doing. "I never thought the tsundere glasses character can actually...show emotion..." Said a wide eyed Akashi. "OH MY GOD! The most serious girl I ever met is actually laughing!" Exclaimed the newcomer, Anna. "Eh? Really? You guys known her more than me, and this is the first time you have ever heard her laugh? Even you Sakura? You are her twin sister for God's sake!" Exclaimed Gintoki, surprised at their reactions of Hitomi laughing. Gin just stood there, as he waited for a response from the frozen trio, in the background you can still hear Hitomi laughing, pounding the ground as she knelt on the downwards trying to keep her from falling from laughing at her friends expressions.

**~After a moment of living in shock~ **

After three hours of working, the five finally finished fixing up the mansion. They all stood there admiring their work, until Gin said something, "Well, let's go in." "Yeah! Good idea Gi-chan!" "Let's get going!" "I can't wait to see what the inside looked like!" "Let's hurry up then." "Look who turned all serious again." They all agreed with Gin, as opened the entrance to see what the inside looked liked. When they saw what it looked like, it didn't turn out the way they expected it to be. The wall were cracked and most of the paint was chipped off. There was chucks of the ceiling on the floor, and the stairs looked liked it wasn't safe to even touch. Most of the floor boards were ripped off, there were signs of animal life living in there and worst of all, it smelled like a giant group of zoo animals that just took a giant ass crap. "Oh...my..God..." Said Anna, in pure shock. "OH GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE SOMEONE JUST TOOK A GIANT CRAP RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Exclaimed Gintoki, as he used his kimono sleeve to cover his nose and mouth. "OH GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE A *BEEP* IN A FREAKIN *BEEP* RIGHT *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* MY GOD! *BEEEEEEP*" Exclaimed Hitomi, as she tried her best too cover her face from the horrible smell. "OH! FUCK! THAT FUCKING REEKS! ITS LIKE A *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* IN A *BEEP* *BEEP*" Exclaimed Akashi, stomping on the floor in rage."AHHH! MY NOSE BURNS! MY EYES STINGS!" Exclaimed Sakura, as she runs out into a safe distance and yelled "CLOSE THE DOOR! HURRY!" Gintoki quickly complied to the request and slammed the door closed. When the door was safely closed, they all, minus Sakura who was at a far distance from them, slumped on the door and started to breathe in heavily.

After finally breathing in clean and fresh air, Gin screamed "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CLEAN AND BRAND NEW LOOKING IN THERE! BUT INSTEAD I GOT SHIT! JUST PURE SHIT! IT WAS LIKE *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* IN A DIRTY BATHROOM WITH A *BEEP* *BEEP* AND THE MADAO IN A FREAKING *BEEP* *BEEP* WITH A *BEEP*" Gintoki was panting as he ended his outburst. "You got that right...but who is this 'madao'?" Asked Akashi, agreeing with Gintoki and his inappropriate outburst. When Gin finally started to breathe properly again, he replied Akashi's question with "No one important." Akashi raised an eyebrow on that comment, but shrugged thinking it really was unimportant. "Anyway, who was the one that was supposed to work on the inside of the house?" Asked Akashi, turning his head to the three girls. "You." Everyone but Akashi replied, leaving his dumbfounded. "Eh!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?! I CAN'T DO IT NOW! ITS 11:30PM! I BET GRAMPS IS FREAKING RIGHT NOW!" Exclaimed Akashi, in pure shock. "Wait...What time did you say it was?" Asked Hitomi. "11:30PM" Replied Akashi, looking at his watch. "11:30PM?! HOLY SHIT! DAD IS GONNA BE SO MAD!" Exclaimed Hitomi and Sakura, as they quickly gather their things and said Goodbye as the ran home, dragging Anna with them. "BYE GI-CHAN! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Yelled out Sakura, as she ran. "I have to Gin, but I'll help out tomorrow. I swear!" Promised Akashi, as he ran home just like the other three. There was a moment of silence as Gintoki just stood there, confused on what just happened. He then got up, turned around to face the mansion entrance, and opened the door only to be greeted with five mice running out the door and an owl flying out. Gintoki just there and stared at the mess with a sigh he said, "I miss Kagura and Shinpachi. They would have helped me with this fucking mess. Now, where would Gin-chan sleep?"

**~Time Skip~ **

When morning came the trio found Gintoki sleeping a very high tree. They didn't know how Gin got up there, but they do know that they want him down. So they started to yell Gintoki's name to try to wake him up, when that didn't work, they started to throw rocks at him. One of the rocks him in the face and he started to wake up. When he woke up, he woke up in surprise, and fell out of the tree only to land in a torn bush. "OW! Damn gravity..." Complained Gin, as he slowly stood up, rubbing the new forming bump on his head. "Umm...Good morning...?" Said Akashi, not knowing what to say in this situation. As Gin stood up, he heard Akashi greeting him and responded "Huh? Oh. Good morning. What time is it?" "Its 9AM, Gin." Answered Hitomi, pushing up her glasses. "HUH?! 9AM?! Ughh...ITS TOO EARLY FOR GIN-CHAN! Wake me up at noon." Exclaimed Gintoki, as he fell back to the ground and started to roll around. After around five minutes of watching this, Hitomi got irritated and gave Gin a little kick, and by little I mean HARD. "OW!"

* * *

Im just gonna leave it off here since I'm tired. Also I am trying to think up ideas for my other stories, like DGM, Black Butler, and Magic Mishap. So if anyone have any ideas for them please PM me. Also please vote on my poll what you want for a new story. Please Review! Baibai wa 〜


End file.
